draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula's lost loves
Dracula movies have started to almost always add a lost love and a sympathetic background for the character since the early 70's. The lost love often reappears as a reincarnation much later in his life. This is because of ''Dark Shadows'' combining the reincarnation romance of ''The Mummy'' with the vampire myth for the fist time in the late 60's. Dracula films and shows have tried recapture the success of Dark Shadows time and again. Chrinological listing of lost loves 300px|right|The original lost of Dracula *this is not reliable at all !!!! *'Blacula' - 1972 - A black version of Dracula gets cursed as a vampire and trapped in a coffin for over 200 years. When he is freed he finds a reincarnation of his lost love. *'Bram Stoker's Dracula' - 1973 - The creator of Dark Shadows applies the reincarnation romance structure started by his writers for their own vampire. Dracula had an unnamed wife that was tragically murdered when he was a military leader. It is also implied that he was originally the historical Vlad the Impaler. Later he finds that Lucy Westenra is the reincarnation of his lost love. When Lucy is murdered as his vampire wife he becomes enraged, having lost her again after all this time. *'Bram Stoker's Dracula' - 1992 - The big budget early 90's movie barrows from the 1973 telefilm and Dark Shadows. Coppola even bought the rights to the name 'Bram Stoker's Dracula' and legally forced the name change of 73 film's home video releases. In this version, Dracula's lost love is given the name Elisabeta. Instead of being murdered, she threw her self off a cliff like the vampire's lost love in Dark Shadows. The reincarnation is switched from Lucy to Mina. Dracula is also Vlad the Impaler as well. Despite its title, the script by James V Hart changes characters and their relationships. *'Castlevania: Symphony of the Night' - 1997 - A PlayStation game that gives Dracula the lost love, Lisa Farenheights. Lisa is accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake. This cause Dracula to hate humanity. Prior to this she gave birth to Drcula's half vampire son, Alucard. *'Castlevania: Lament of Innocence' - 2003 - Konami revised Drcula's origins in 2003 to more similar to the 1992 film. He had a wife by the name of Elisabetha Cronqvist. Her death cause him to start a war against God, with him winding up a vampire. Lament of Innocence makes their inspirations obvious by giving their lost love the same name from the 1992 film. *'Dracula: Origin' - 2008 - A PC game that has Dracula lose a lover to suicide. Then in an anti-God act of rejection begins to practice Satanic ritual. Many years later after he has become a vampire he finds a reincarnation of his lost love. It seems Origin drew inspiration from the 1992 film, with Mina being the reincarnation of a lost love that committed suicide. *'NBC's Dracula' - 2013 - A new television series is continuing these ever popular and inaccurate traits. He meets a reincarnation of his lost love. He is sympathetic, wanting revenge on those who wronged him. He will probably also be Vlad the Impaler. Nothing new here. Category:Lists